Field of the Invention
The description and claims in this application are related to a low-profile lighting system to provide uniform illumination for a target area.
Description of the Related Art
Lighting systems based on light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are replacing conventional incandescent lights and fluorescent lights in many locations. Recently, linear lighting fixtures based on a plurality of lineally aligned LEDs are starting to replace fluorescent tubes for overhead fixtures. Unlike fluorescent tubes, which generally emit light uniformly about a cylinder, the LEDs of a linear lighting fixture are generally directional light sources that produce light over a relatively narrow range of angles rather than over a broad area. Thus, LED-based fixtures include additional components to redirect and diffuse the light to provide more uniform lighting. The additional components tend to be large and add considerable size and weight to what would otherwise be a small light fixture.